A Hidden Vixen
by Animelove100
Summary: Naruto run's away from four villagers. Kyuubi see's Naruto and wants to make Naruto her mate. But will Naruto accept or will he fight? KyuubixNaruto


**Yo its Nagisa here with a new Naruto fanfic but I wanna make a game of it you know like I will make 1 Chapter then pass it on but PM me before you start your chapter ok.**

**Rules **

**1. you must put your Name on your chapter.**

**you know like this chapter was created by (insert Name here)**

** 2. madara uchiha and Pain must be women**

**3. NO RAPE in this fanfic **

**4. Naruto must be super oblivious/dense**

**that is all**

**...**

Naruto was being attacked by four villagers. One of the villagers held his hands above his head. Two held her legs down, to stop her from getting away.

"No, Stop it!" Naruto cried. "Let me go" Naruto began to struggle to get loose. One of the villagers began to remove her clothing. Naruto tried to fight him off.

"If you hold still, this will be a lot easier on you." One of the villagers whispered in Naruto ear.

When none of the villagers were looking, Naruto used one of his three tails to grabbed a stick. Then he hit all four villagers with the stick. The villagers let her go, she made a run for it. Naruto ran into The Forest of Death. When she thought it was clear she transformed into a three tailed fox.

Naruto had blond furry with white furry at the tip of her tail and ears. Naruto ran a little feather into the forest. To his hiding spot, which was a hole under a tree. she would hide here when the villagers would attack her.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi walked through The Forest of Death. she had not be to Konoha Village in years. she was going to go see the Uchiha and the hyuuga clan. There Clans have been friends for years. Kyuubi kept walking, until she seen a blond fox walk by. The blond fox was in heat, and was giving off a sweet smell of vanilla and chocolate. Kyuubi followed the blond fox, until it went into a hole.

'_The little fox smells so good' _Kyuubi thought.

"I want the little blond fox" Kyuubi muttered, turned into her fox form. her fox form was red fur with black tip tail and ears. She made her way over to the hole in the tree.

**Naruto**

Naruto was laying on her grass bed cleaning her cuts, when she heard someone coming. Naruto jumping on all four.

'_This is not my day'_ Naruto told herself. she was in heat and was being attacked by everyone and it was only her first day of heat. she hated the summer she was in pain, everyone attacked her. What made things worse for Naruto, was that she looked fourteen even though she was eighteen. Naruto was short for her age, had a baby face which was girly as well as her body.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi made her way down the hole. Where she found a little blond fox cleaning it cuts.

'_It must have been in a fight or, running away from someone'_ Kyuubi thought.

'_What if someone was trying to mate with her before me? I'm not going to let that happen.' _The little fox was ready for any attacks.

**Naruto **

'_I never seen a fox with nine tails before. The only foxes I do see, they normally have three or five' _Naruto choked.

'_What if she wants to mate with me, no not again, I don't want to mate or be a one night thing. I know I will use my full strength.' _Naruto told herself, Naruto started to revile another three tails.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi stared at the little blond fox when shestarted to grow three new tails.

'_she is stronger, then she appears' _Kyuubi smiled and began to jump around.

'_she is stronger than the foxes in my village' _the little blond fox tried to seek past her while she was in his own world. Kyuubi come to; when she seen the blond fox run past her. Kyuubi ran after her, the little blond fox was fast.

The little blond fox stopped, her three tails disappeared only showing three again. There was three other demons with them know. There was a yellow lion, black wolf, and a dark-blue leopard. Kyuubi looked back at the little blond fox, it three tails were between its legs.

'_These must be the three that attacked him earlier. They must want her' _Kyuubi thought.

"So this is where you ran off to Naruto" the leopard spoke.

'_Naruto is her name, how cute' _Kyuubi jumped around.

"Who is your little friend Naruto?" the wolf asked.

"I bet we are more fun than she is" the lion smirked.

"Come on we will make you feel good" the leopard joked.

"No! You are here to help me find her" the wolf yelled.

"But, we want a reward for helping" the lion whined.

"I will reward you in the end, but Naruto is mine in the end" the wolf growled. "Naruto come and be my mate I will protect you." The three of them began to move towards Naruto.

"No, go away I don't want to mate with you or anyone else" Naruto hissed at them.

"Naruto either be my mate by choose or force" the wolf warned her.

"NO!" is all Naruto got to say before Kyuubi was over her. Naruto had forgotten she was there.

"You're out of luck; he's my mate" Kyuubi hissed in warning. Naruto jumped around to face her.

"I'm not your mate either, I don't even know you" Naruto pointed out. Without warning the wolf ran towards Naruto, to grab her in his mouth like he was a baby fox. The one bad thing Naruto is the size of a baby fox even thaw he is eighteen. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto by the neck as if she was a baby kit. "Let me go you ass hole." Naruto piped, trying to claw Kyuubi.

"Be quiet" Kyuubi warned Naruto. The wolf attacked Kyuubi, snapping and biting at her. Kyuubi made sure Naruto was not getting hurt, she could tell Naruto was scared. Naruto was trembling because she was afraid. The lion and the leopard joined into the fight. Kyuubi dogged every attack thrown at her.

The lion had bit Naruto on the leg by accident. Naruto gave out a loud yelp of pain and began to cry. They all stopped fighting and stood still. Kyuubi gently placed Naruto on the ground. Naruto began to limp away, and laid up against a tree. shebegan to yelp again, it sound like she was calling herparents for help. Kyuubi spotted blood where the lion had bit Naruto.

Kyuubi became angry at what had happened to Naruto. her true power began to show. Kyuubi attacked the lion, bring him down with one blow. Kyuubi looked over towards the leopard, with eyes as red as can be. The leopard ran away with his tail between his legs. Kyuubi looked over to the wolf, to see him walking over to Naruto. Kyuubi attacked the wolf, they fought for several minutes. Before the wolf was thrown across the ground.

"This not over, I will have Naruto as my mate." The wolf warned her, before running off. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto, and looked down at her.

"Go away! I don't want to be your mate!" Naruto yelled, trying to runaway Naruto barely made it anywhere before falling. Naruto tried to stand up, but failed.

"I don't think you have a choose in the matter." Kyuubi declared, turning into her human form. Naruto stared at Kyuubi she had never seen someone that beautiful before. Kyuubi had red hair and eyes as red as blood. Naruto had never seen eyes like this before, she felt like she was being sucked into her eyes. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto picked him up gentle without hurting him, and placed him in her arms. Kyuubi smiled, pulling something out of her pocket and placed it around Naruto neck.

"WHAT THE HELL! Is this a collar?" Naruto yelled trying to pull it off.

"Yes, it so people know you belong to me. And so you don't turn into your human form. I think you be to hard handle in your human form, and this way it is easier to carry you around. And only I can take it off of you, and if someone tries they get shocked." Kyuubi smiled, walking on to the village.

Naruto fought to get away, but couldn't get away. Naruto bit and clawed her to let her go. I didn't work because; she would get smacked on the butt and flicked in the nose. Naruto had finally given up after a while, and started to relax in Kyuubi's arms. Naruto hurt to munch to fight anymore. shewas covered in cuts, bruises, and bit marks. Now her butt and nose stung from the smacks and flicks.

When they arrived in the village people stared at them. Naruto curled into a ball to hide herself in Kyuubi's arms. Kyuubi could tell that Naruto didn't want to be here. A random villager had walked up to Kyuubi, and snatched Naruto out of her arms. The villager lifted his arm in the are to throw Naruto, who was still in a ball form. Before the village had the chance to throw Naruto, Kyuubi grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyuubi asked, with anger in her eyes.

"The little brat needs to learn a lesson on not messing with our guest" the villagers answered.

"That little brat is my mate, and if you don't want to loose a arm I suggest you let her go." Kyuubi warned with anger in her voice. Kyuubi began to tighten her grip on the arm until the man gave Naruto back. Kyuubi let go of the mans arm after she got Naruto back.

"Why would you want a half breed for a mate?" the villager asked, holding his arm.

"Because, I never seen such beautiful furry or eyes before in a fox" Kyuubi smiled down at Naruto, who was still curled in a ball. Kyuubi started to walk away from the villager.

* * *

**WAIT! I forgot to mention something in this Fanfic Naruto does not have a Father No! he has two Mother's and they are Kurenai Yuuhi and Kushina Uzumaki **

and Naruto is Actully a vixen** ( A female fox)** hidden in a genjutsu

**and where did kyuubi come from that is for who ever writes next to decide **

**oh yeah kushina is not in the village but kurenai is and she does'nt know Naruto is Actully her Daughter but is Suspicious**

**Tayuya is with kushina Naruto's older and overprotective Big sister **

**Tayuya and Kurenai are wolf's and kushina a vixen of course **


End file.
